


King Aegon Targaryen VI

by MadameCristal



Series: A Story For Another Day [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arya Stark the sea captain who was promised, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, King Jon Snow, POV Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: "Somewhere out in the world Daenerys Targaryen was flying on the back of a dragon or swimming in the sea. And he was stuck sitting in the Red Keep."





	King Aegon Targaryen VI

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take as to what's been going on with Jon since Dany flew off that day in Kings Landing.  
> I'll be honest - it was way harder to write Starks than it was to write Targaryens. Character notes at the end!
> 
> I own nothing. This is all G.R.R.M and (begrudgingly) HBO.

Jon Snow often felt like a princess in a fairytale – lonely and sad and stuck in a tower, waiting to be rescued. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that of course; they’d look at him like he was more insane then they did when he insisted he did not want to be king.

Four years ago he had been a loyal solider to his queen – and then she had left. After saving Westeros, of course, because that’s the kind of queen she was. But now, somewhere out in the world Daenerys Targaryen was flying on the back of a dragon or swimming in the sea. And he was stuck sitting in the Red Keep.

At first, Jon had demanded answers. Where had Dany gone? Who would bring her back? Not long after Varys’ secret letters had been received, the people of Westeros turned their support to him over the vanished queen. The Dothraki and the Unsullied left Westeros and the story of the Dragon Queen faded. His requests for news of Daenerys began to fall on deaf ears. If anyone in Westeros had any information, they were not inclined to share with King Aegon Targaryen.

Tyrion had been his lone companion in his quest to find Dany. Until one day he wasn’t anymore. Appointed as Hand of the King when they had been allies, Tyrion pleaded with Jon to move on. _There were plenty of other women in the world; Jon could fall in love again._ No matter how many times Jon assured him that he would never want anyone else, Tyrion did not seem to care. Ensuring the rule of Aegon Targaryen remained firm over the realm? Absolutely. Bettering the lives of the citizens of Kings Landing? Sure. Giving Jon information about Daenerys? Not a chance. 

It had only taken a little over four years as king for Jon to feel as though the world did not care what he wanted anymore. Perhaps that’s what drove King Aerys Targaryen mad. Perhaps that’s what drove King Robert Baratheon to drink. Luckily for King Aegon Targaryen, he had one person that those other kings did not. One person that loved him always and cared what he wanted, the rest of the world be damned. 

* * *

Arya Stark returns to Kings Landing after a year away to no fanfare. In fact, Jon is the only person that she feels the need to inform of her arrival at all. He’s alone when she arrives in the throne room – gesturing that they should go somewhere else. He follows his little sister through the Red Keep until they reach a destination that he thought only he ever visited. He often escapes the people of the Red King by sitting and looking at the giant skull of Balerion the Dread. In fact, he thinks of it as his special room. Jon likes to _brood_ , according to Arya.

“Well,” he asks finally. “Did you find her? Is she okay? Did she come back with you to take this bloody throne?” This last question is more in desperation than actual expectation. But Arya had been gone for a year after he made his request that she find Daenerys! Anything could have happened. Arya snorts.

“As if, Your Grace. Westeros is ruled by King Aegon Targaryen – 6th of his name and Protector of the Realm,” she gives a little curtsy. He rolls his eyes, and she laughs at him. “Yeah, I found her. Sorry I was gone so long, but you did say you wanted it done discretely. She’s safe and happy. Are you planning on doing something to ruin that?” He squints at his sister. There is more to the story here. Arya has never been Daenerys’s biggest fan, though she has thawed significantly since she left the North. In any case, why she would be concerned with Dany’s _happiness_ has him a bit befuddled.

“I don’t know what I’m planning Arya. I know what I want. I want to leave – to get far away from this throne and city. I want to be free. To go east or west or south and find Dany and beg her to forgive me, because I was an idiot. But I don’t have a plan. So for now, I’m just glad that she’s alright,” he sighs and slides down to the ground. Arya studies him carefully for a few minutes in silence. Then she nods, as if she had just made some big decision.

“You’re a good king, Jon. You’re just and caring and honest. The people of Westeros are better for having you. But you are not better for having them – this throne is killing you. I can see it. I know what it’s like to want to be free. Perhaps you cannot just leave – there would be madness. But we can make a plan to liberate you. And then I’ll sail you anywhere you want to go. I can take you to her. I’ll not tell you exactly where that is. But I can take you there. There is something that you need to know first,” she looks at him, as if waiting for an argument or input. He has neither and simply nods at her to continue.

“She has a child – little girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. If you want to go there, you must know that you’re going to the both of them. I love you; you’re my brother – regardless of name. You would be a great father, if that’s what you want. Whatever you decide, I’ll support you. Just make sure you think it through, okay?” she looks at him, studying him again. Perhaps to gage his reaction to the news. He’s a father. His heart soars. Somewhere in this world is a woman he loves and their daughter. He breaks out in a smile – the first truly joyful moment of his life that he can really remember in years. Arya grins back.

“Of course I want to go to them both! What’s her name? What’s she like? I can’t believe Dany has been raising her alone for years. What if she hates me for taking so long to come after her?! Arya, we should go at once!” He’s giddy with excitement and curiosity and admittedly a little worried. It’s as if his life has meaning and joy again. He wants to run to the boat and be on his way, but he feels a hand on his arm.

“Wait. We have to do this carefully. I know you want to go now, but you’re the king. You can’t just disappear in the middle of the day. The whole city would be in an uproar. Come now – Sansa is very good at making plans. And if she doesn’t want to help, then we make a break for it,” she says, crossing a little X over her heart. She turns and then starts back up to the confinement of the Red Keep. Jon’s happiness deflates a little, and he trudges after her. 

* * *

At lunch, Arya gives Sansa the bare bones of the situation – leaving out Jon’s daughter altogether. They wait in silence as the Lady of Winterfell deliberates her response. She does not look happy.

“You want to leave? Give up the crown?” she finally asks. Her voice is even – expressing no emotion with the question. He nods slowly. He doesn’t know whether she will be willing to help or what her motivates in doing so will be. It has been years since he’s been able to read Sansa Stark. She turns to fully look at him.

“Do you know the main topic of discussion at the Warden’s Summit today?” she questions. He shakes his head. He hadn’t cared enough to ask. The seven wardens of the realm meet once a year at the Red Keep to discuss matters they feel need addressed for their kingdom by the crown. He’s supposed to hear their proposals tomorrow with his small council. Even though this Summit is why Sansa is in King’s Landing, he’d been attempting to block out the event in his mind all together. 

“Marriage. Each of the kingdoms is going to propose someone for you to marry. You’ve been king for over four years – the realm needs a queen and heirs. It would be an advantage for any warden for that queen to come from their kingdom,” she states, taking a sip of her wine. Again, he cannot tell if this is something Sansa wants or if she’s just stating information. Sometimes he thinks she should have been the Queen, instead of him. She certainly seems to enjoy the game of thrones – as she calls it. But there is nothing that would get Sansa to leave Winterfell. He’s heard many times that the North is her home and its people are her only concern. He supposes that it’s for the best that the rest of the kingdoms have their own Wardens to look out for them.

“Well that’s just another reason that I have to get out now. The only person I would ever agree to marry is Daenerys Targaryen. And she obviously isn’t going to be one of the candidates. I’m leaving, Sansa, whether you agree to help or not. But I think it will go much smoother with you on my side,” he pleads. Because if he’s going to do this – escape this life – he’d prefer it to be with the aid of both of his sisters. Arya is sly and cultured, as only someone who has seen the world can be. She can get him to Daenerys, but it will be a jail break. And he’d always feel the need to look of his shoulder. Sansa is the politician between the three of them. She’s clever in a way that came from learning at the hands of Cersi and Littlefinger. With her help, Jon could be free of Westeros in the _right_. Eventually she nods.

“Nobody should be forced into a marriage they do not want – even if they are a king. I cannot say that I was fond of Daenerys or that I thought she would make a particularly good queen. But I do want you to be happy, Jon. I know that you think I’ve become cold these past years – The Wardeness in the North is made of ice they say – but I am not cruel. I will help you. Give me the night to think it over, and I’ll have a solution for you at breakfast tomorrow,” she says, eyes flashing for just a moment. She’s been through a lot over the years, his sister. It’s changed her as a person, and sometimes she does things he doesn’t agree with (like forcing the throne on him). But she’s still his family; he’s glad she’s here now. 

“Thank you. I know this isn’t what you want, so thank you,” he leans over and hugs her. She gives him a sad small.

“I don’t want my king to leave. I don’t want my brother to leave,” she replies quietly. He has faith that despite her feelings she will find the best way to give him what he wants and protect the people. She rises and looks at Arya.

“We’ll take breakfast in Jon’s solar tomorrow,” she states and then exits. Arya gives him a thumbs up and slips out behind her sister. Nobody in the castle will ever know that she was here, of course. She prefers to go unseen, her business is hers and hers alone. Well, mostly alone; he’s certain that Gendry knows perfectly well what Arya is doing and where she’s going. 

* * *

That night he stands on his balcony looking out at the sea. Somewhere out there is his family – the last of the Targaryens. He takes a moment to think about leaving the other half of his family – the Starks of the North.

Sansa – the Lady of Winterfell, the Wardeness of the North, The Red Wolf – will remain true to her many names. Under her rule, the North has flourished and will continue to do so. His only wish for his oldest sister is that she was not so alone. He hates to think of her spending all her time ruling in Winterfell when she used to dream of handsome knights and little red-haired children. He knows, of course, that she will not be alone tonight – here in Kings Landing her nights are never lonely. He’d mentioned it only once, years ago, when he’d seen Tyrion and Sansa together in the garden of the Red Keep. But she had been quick to point out that it was not the right time. _The realm has only just accepted Jamie Lannister as Warden of the West; the North is not ready for a Stark to marry a Lannister. One day, the mood will shift. And on that day, you shall be the first to know, Your Grace._

Arya – the Savior of Mankind, the Captain of _The Winds of Winter_ , The Night Wolf – will always be his favorite. The sibling that loved him even when he was a bastard, before the War for the Dawn, before Ned Stark went South. He knows that his leaving will not prevent him from seeing her; he might even see her more since she won’t have to come to Kings Landing. Sometimes he thinks she hates this city more than he does. She’ll probably want to teach his daughter water dancing. Maybe she’ll even have a family of her own one day. He’s certain Gendry wouldn’t be opposed to raising a child on the seas with her.

Bran – the Three Eyed Raven, Historian of the Realm, The Winged Wolf – is still an enigma to Jon. He thinks of the man as his brother, of course. But he is very different from the boy Jon grew up with, almost devoid of emotion. He hasn’t even seen Bran since he left Winterfell all those years ago. They’ve traded ravens – Bran often revealing some small piece of information that he thinks Jon will find useful in ruling. Mostly he knows that Bran sits in the Citadel of Old Town, assisting in the training of maesters and completing the histories of Westeros housed there. He can think of nothing that he could do for Bran to make his life more enjoyable. By his brother’s own admission, he does not want things any longer. He is only there to know and advise and wait for the day when next three eyed raven is born and in need of training.

He will miss them, but he misses Dany more. Perhaps it had taken him longer than she wanted for him to get over the fact that she was his aunt. But he was over it. Had he only been able to do so quicker, maybe he would be with her and their daughter now. But it wouldn’t do anyone any good to dwell in the past. He had a future to look forward to now. Jon turns from his heavy thoughts and climbs into bed, feeling Ghost jump onto the bed to sleep at his feet. For the first time in years, the White Wolf of Winterfell sleeps easy. 

* * *

In the morning, Jon goes to his solar to have breakfast with his sisters and hear Sansa’s plan. Arya and Gendry are already there. They all wait quietly for Sansa to arrive. A few minutes later, she sweeps into the room. They sit around the small table where the dried meats, cheese, and fruits are spread out. Jon looks hopefully at Sansa. 

“I’ll be meeting with the other Wardens this morning to go over any outstanding items before our afternoon meeting with Jon. I’m going to propose that we select a new king or queen. That every 10 years the Wardens evaluate the selected ruler and decide if we will remain under their rule or choose another. I’m sure that there will be more stipulations that the other Wardens will want to include. But that is the basic premise that I am proposing. I believe it will be accepted, and we will have a suitable king or queen to replace Jon by this afternoon,” she nods slowly as she pops a grape in her mouth.

“How do you know they’ll agree to this?” Arya questions, raising an eyebrow. Sansa gives her a pointed look.

“I’ll have the support I need, don’t worry about that,” Sansa replies firmly. Jon assumes that there is political manipulation involved but does not ask. He breaks out in a grin.

“That’s great, Sansa. Who will be the new king or queen?” he asks. She looks at him curiously.

“Do you honestly care?” she wonders. For a moment the room is silent, and then he starts to laugh.

“You know, I can’t say that I do. I’m sure whoever you’ve selected will do wonderful. And I shall be able to leave Westeros.” Jon smiles again.

“I’ll miss you. But you’ll always be welcome at Winterfell. Promise me you won’t disappear forever,” Sansa looks at him imploringly. Impulsively, he rises up and wraps his arms around her.

“I always come back eventually. Besides, I worry about you being there all alone,” he says as she turns to hug him back. Sansa bites her lip, her composed exterior wavering for a moment. 

“You can rest easy then. I won’t be alone anymore. A new reign means a new small council,” she tells him. Suddenly she breaks out in a smile that brightens her entire face. For a moment, she looks like the little girl that had dreamed of knights and dancing. Jon feels another pair of arms join their hug. He peers to his left to look at his littlest sister.

“What? I like hugs too. Sometimes. I just really want my family to be happy,” Arya says with a head tilt. Jon lifts one of his arms to pull her in closer. For the first time in a long time, he feels the weight of the Seven Kingdoms lift off his shoulders. After a few moments, they all pull away to find Gendry watching them. 

“Not sure why I’m here exactly. But I can carry anything you want to take with you down to the ship, Your Grace,” Gendry says. Arya rolls her eyes at him.

“You’re here because we’re having a family meeting, not because you’re a very muscular pack horse,” Arya clarifies pulling Gendry close. He looks at Arya like she’s a bit off her rocker and like he adores her for it.

“I do believe we can declare this family meeting adjourned. Thank you, Your Grace, for hosting us. My Lord Brother, I trust you and my little sister to take care of Jon out on the sea. I shall see you both in the North for my wedding,” Sansa resumes her cool facade. The Lady of Winterfell sweeps out of the room in the same manner that she had entered. If not for seeing joy at announcing Tyrion’s plans to go North only moments before, Jon might believe the stories that his sister is made of ice. And then her polite words register in his mind.

“Lord Brother?” Jon asks, confusion on his face. Gendry swallows. Arya gives Jon a wicked grin.

“That’s what the fancy Lady of Winterfell calls her little sister’s Lord Husband, of course,” Arya quips, grinning at the looks on Gendry’s and Jon’s faces. 

“You got married? And you didn’t tell me?” Jon sputters. He rounds on Gendry, glaring at the other man. Gendry holds his hands up in surrender. Arya grins even wider.

“I’d say I’m sorry, Your Grace; but I’ve been asking for years and she _finally_ said yes. Can’t pass up an opportunity like that – even if you’re in Braavos without the king’s permission,” Gendry explains, looking sheepish but happy. Arya stands on her tippy toes and kisses her brother’s cheek. 

“Be happy big brother. I’m a married lady, a great explorer, and the best water dancer you ever did see,” she exclaims. Jon shakes his head and smiles. His little sister is all grown up. 

“I am happy, Arya Underfoot. I wish I had been there. But I am happy for you. Let’s get me packed up and on your ship. I’m finally gonna see this great explorer in action,” Jon says, leading the two of them into his quarters. 

It doesn’t take long before he has all his important things packed up in 2 large trunks and one smaller one. Arya and Gendry bring his things down to the docks as he heads to his meeting with the Wardens. He’s hoping that Sansa can convince the Wardens of her plan and it will be a simple matter of agreeing to their recommendation for the new ruler of Westeros.

* * *

Two hours later Jon is standing on the docks, the last to board the ship. He bends down to look Ghost in the eyes. He had not wanted to say goodbye to his old friend – hadn’t even considered it. But as Arya pointed out, Ghost couldn’t spend weeks or months on a ship, nor would he fare well farther South with even warmer weather.

“Goodbye boy,” he whispers, scratching behind his ears. “Thank you for knowing that I needed you and coming all the way to Kings Landing. You’ve been a most loyal and caring friend. Sansa will be going to Winterfell soon, if you want to go with her. If you’d rather head North beyond the Wall, I’d understand that too. I’ll find you again though, no matter where you go. I love you.” He wraps his arms around the direwolf’s neck. Ghost doesn’t make a sound, not even a whine or a growl, but Jon can tell that he understands. He can feel that Ghost loves him and will be waiting beyond the Wall whenever he returns to Westeros. With that knowledge in his heart, he turns and boards _The Winds of Winter_ as the ropes are cast off and the ships heads out to sea.

Moving to the bow of the ship, he watches his sister in action. She’s a firm captain who obviously knows what she’s doing and has the respect of her crew; it’s quite the sight to behold. He does not turn back to see the Red Keep fading in the distance; instead he faces only out to the sea and the unknown. He isn’t sure how long the journey will take or where exactly they are going. But he knows that when they reach their destination, he’ll get to meet his daughter and see the love of his life again. He is no longer Aegon Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms or Jon Snow, King in the North. From now on, he will be just Jon – Brother, Father, Husband (if she’ll have him).

**Author's Note:**

> Character notes:  
> *Jon - EPISODE SIX NEVER HAPPENED. He was loyal to Dany and had plenty of time to get over her being his aunt. He deserves a happy ending in my universe.  
> *Arya - I don't know where Arya-the-sailor came from in the show, but I've decided to run with it. I've also inserted my Gendry on that ship, because I'll be damned if he wouldn't follow her to the ends of the Earth.  
> *Sansa - I really tried to separate my feelings for Season 8 Sansa in this fic (especially after the finale). I do apologize if you love her and you feel I've done her character completely wrong.  
> *Bran - I didn't feel I could characterize Bran AT ALL. So off to Old Town it was. He'd be useful there at least.
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! I love when people do that!


End file.
